The Camp
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: It's been one hell of a life for Yoko Uchiha, after being abused by her step-father for three years, but when her crush Naruto Uzumaki steps in to help, Tsunade sends both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki to a boot camp, where the two are in for the fight of their lives! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN YOKO UCHIHA, MY OC.
1. Ch 1: The Rescue

_***~The Camp~***_

_by Kotomi Itabashi_

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"I swear kid!" shouted out the voice of my angry step-father as he stood in front of me, looking scarier than ever. "You are such a pathetic excuse of a daughter! You can't even clean correctly!" I looked down at the half-cleaned dish in my hand as he continued to yell at me. "You should be ashamed of yourself, goddammit! Such awful cleaning skills!" My step-father then raised his hand to hit me, making me flinch.

Until, there was a sudden knocking on the front door. He then stopped and put his hand down, growling under his breath. "Looks like we have a guest, eh Yoko?" He said as he gave me an evil smirk. I then gulped and stared at the door for a moment, wondering who would even dare to come and visit such a violent man, and such a bruised and beaten girl like myself.

I then slowly made my way towards the door, until my step-father went over and kicked me in the side, causing me to collapse onto the floor and drop the dish in my hand, making it shatter. "Now look what you've done! Hurry and get your ass up and clean this mess, NOW!" I quickly got up, and held my side as I picked up the pieces of glass on the floor, and threw them out.

I then went towards the front door, slowly reaching my hand out to the handle, until, it swung open, revealing a concerned Naruto Uzumaki standing in the doorway. "N-Naruto-Kun...?" I stuttered, looking at him in surprise. "Yoko-Chan." He looked down at my battered clothes and my bruised and beaten body. "Yoko-Chan, what happened to you?" I blinked at him as I stood there, unsure what to do.

I then opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by my step-father grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me down onto the floor, causing me to grunt on impact. He then stood in front of me, glaring at Naruto fiercely. "That's none of your concern, kid. Now I suggest you get out of my house, now." Naruto then looked down at me, then back up at him. "Yes, it is my concern. Especially if it's _you _hurting _my _girlfriend."

I looked up at Naruto, my eyes starting to widen. "G-Girl...friend?" I whispered to myself in surprise. My step-father then raised his hand up, getting ready to hit him. I quickly got up and grabbed his hand, trying my hardest to pull it back down.

Naruto then went towards him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall back in agony. I quickly jumped back, getting out of the way of his fall, until, Naruto started to created a Rasengan within his two hands and yelled out, "Don't you _ever _touch _my _girlfriend, AGAIN!" He then slammed the Rasengan into his chest, leaving a big hole in the middle behind. My step-father then slowly reached his hand out to me, but I then stood up and stepped right down on it, glaring at him.

"Fuck...you." I said to him in a grim and demonic voice. I then twisted my foot on his wrist, causing it to break and him wail in pain with his final words. "You're dead to me..." he then let out a sigh, slowly closing his eyes as he stopped breathing. I looked over at Naruto and smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you so much, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto grinned at me as he then picked me up and held me close to his warm body. "No problem, darling." I then buried my face into his chest, clinging onto him tightly. He then nuzzled me, blushing a little, as he then pushed me bangs over my head and kissed my forehead. I blinked and started to blush a bit madly.

He then whispered into my ear in a sweet and soft voice, "You're coming to live with me...Yoko-Chan." I then looked at him and nodded with a smile. "O-Okay." He then turned around and walked out the front door, and slammed it shut, then dashed off, heading towards his house, continuing to smile at me.


	2. Ch 2: The Letter

**-CHAPTER 2-**

_**Time Skip: 1 week**_

I sat down on the couch in Naruto's living room, scratching at the bandage on my face that was covering one of the wounds given to me by my step-father. I groaned as I kept on scratching at it. Naruto then chuckled as he went and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with a smile. "Didn't I say not to scratch it?" I then sighed, slumping into the couch, puffing my cheeks up. "It's still itchy, Naruto-Kun." He then sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling my cheek.

"Your wounds will heal soon, thanks to Tsunade. You'll be just fine in a couple of weeks." I then yawned and cuddled into him, burying my face into his chest. "Mew." Naruto chuckled a bit, stroking my hair softly as I clung onto him tightly. There was then a sudden knock at the front door, causing me to jump in surprise.

"It's okay, Yoko-Chan." Naruto said to me in a soft and sweet voice. "It's probably Tsunade with more painkillers for you." Naruto then stood up, stretching a bit as he walked towards the door, reaching out and grabbing the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door. And standing in the doorway, was our one and only, masked teacher, Kakashi Hatake. I then smiled as I stood up, going over to the door, standing by Naruto. "Hi Kakashi!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Sensei." said Naruto, right after, smiling as well. Kakashi then looked at the both of us, seeming emotionless as he then pulled out a letter from his pocket, handing it to Naruto. "I suggest you two pack your bags and get ready to leave later on this afternoon." He said a bit of a stern and dark voice.

I blinked at Kakashi, then looked at the letter in Naruto's hand as he started to open it. "Get ready to leave?" Naruto asked in curiosity. "Leave where?" Naruto then stared at the letter, reading it in surprise. I growled under my breath, feeling impatient. "Oh, gimme that!" I said with a huff as I snatched the letter out of Naruto's hand, reading it for myself.

I then read it aloud, my eyes widening in surprise:

_**Dear Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Yoko,**_

_**The both of you have been chosen to be sent to a special training camp deep within the Forest of Death. With the recent events that have happened, I have decided to give you two an advantage at becoming great Shinobi. I do hope that with this training, that the both of you will increase in your skills and jutsus exponentially. With specially designed obstacle courses, and training sessions, I'm sure that the two of you will be able to advance onto the next level of being Shinobi. But, I must warn you about some little surprises within the camp. These will help keep the both of you on your toes and alert. I wish you both the best of luck in your training.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsunade~**_

I then gulped a bit, looking at Naruto in surprise. "S-So...Tsunade is sending us to a...boot camp?" Naruto asked to Kakashi, still in shock. "Well, that's what the letter says, right? Now, like I said, the both of you, hurry and pack your clothing, weaponry, etc., because we are leaving to the Forest of Death in a few hours."

I then nodded at Kakashi, smiling in determination. "Y-Yes sir!" I then grabbed Naruto's arm, and dragged him upstairs, into our bedroom to go and pack our belongings. I then grinned at him, feeling ready to go as I quickly stared to pack. Naruto looked at me as he started to pack as well, but a bit hesitantly.

I looked over at him, looking concerned. "You alright Naruto-Kun? Or are you still in shock from the whole thing?" Naruto then looked at me and blinked. "W-Well, I don't think you should be really going to the camp just yet. I mean...you're still trying to heal from all those wounds and I...just don't want you to feel more pain as it is...that's all." His face started to turn red as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, looking up at his red face. "I'll be fine, Naruto-Kun. I promise you that. Besides, I need to stop being such a weak little coward, curled up in the corner, crying for help. I need to be, for once in my life, a strong and elite Uchiha clan member, like how my entire family was destined to be."

Naruto looked back down at me and grinned widely, holding me close to his warm body, causing me to blush. "Yoko-Chan...I..." his words trailed off as spoke, leaving me in curiosity of what he said. "What is it?" He then placed his hand on my cheek, pulling my face close to his as he closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss.

Until, Kakashi walked into the room with a sigh. "C'mon you two lovebirds. Hurry and get your things packed. We got a bit of a schedule change." Naruto then stopped and opened his eyes, looking into mine, making me blush even more. "Y-Yeah...w-we'll be right down, Sensei." I said, sounding a bit shaky with embarrassment.

I then gently pulled myself away from Naruto, going over to my side of the room to finish packing and getting dressed. Naruto just stood there, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." He said in a low tone, looking away from me. "I-It's alright." I replied, sighing with emptiness, since I really did want to kiss him. I then thought to myself, feeling a bit of desperation:

_Well...I'll possibly get another shot at giving him a kiss on the way to camp...hopefully. _


	3. Ch 3: The Kiss

**-CHAPTER 3-**

_**Time Skip: Two Hours**_

I yawned as I stood outside Naruto's house, along with Naruto and Kakashi. I knelt down a bit to adjust the zipper on my thigh-high black boots, then stood back up straight and pulled out my white ribbon and tied my pitch-black hair back into a ponytail. "So, is it time to leave, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi nodded as he quickly made hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground, creating a Summoning jutsu symbol on the ground.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared, and out of the smoke came a giant hawk, screeching as it was finally free from the sealing jutsu. Naruto stood in shock of the size of the bird, and the loudness of the screech. I then grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder, jumping onto the hawk, smiling at Naruto. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are ya coming with us, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto then blinked and nodded, quickly zipping up his orange and black jacket, grabbing his bag and jumping onto the hawk, sitting in front of me. Kakashi then jumped on as well, grabbing onto the hawk's big feathers. "I suggest you both hold on to something." Naruto quickly gripped onto the hawk's feathers as well, while I wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping my body close to his.

"Alright!" Said Kakashi, looking back at us. "Let's head on out to the camp!" I then smiled and nodded at Kakashi, still keeping close to Naruto. "Yes sir!" Naruto and I said in unison. Kakashi then signal to the hawk to take off, causing the hawk to start flapping his enormous wing and take off into the air within a few split seconds.

I gasped in surprise as I looked down at the ground under us, watching all the people look up and see us flying in the air on the hawk. I then buried my face into Naruto's back, keeping his body close to mine as well flew. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and looked at me with a warm, sweet smile.

"You doing alright, Yoko-Chan?" He asked as he looked over at me. I looked back up at him and nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm good, Naruto-Kun." He grinned at me, as he then turned around, grabbed me and sat me in front of him. Then, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder smiling. I blushed as I looked at him, watching him bury his face into my shoulder, sighing peacefully.

"N-Naruto-Kun...?" I asked in a soft voice. He then yawned, snuggling into me, blushing a little as he looked up at me. "Yes, Yoko-Chan?" I blinked at him, smiling sweetly as I began to stroke his hair, entangling my fingers in the blond locks of hair. _So...soft... _I thought to myself as he held himself close to me.

Kakashi glanced back at us and chuckled softly. "Adorable. Just plain adorable." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up, Sensei." I giggled, looking at Naruto, as I then slipped my hand into his, intertwining my fingers with his. Naruto then grinned at me and kissed my cheek, giggling softly.

I blinked at him, my face beginning to turn red as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer to my body. "Naruto-Kun..." I said in a low, yet lovingly tone. "I love you." Naruto looked over at me and blushed, then gave me a warm smile. "I love you too, Yoko-Chan."

Naruto then placed a hand on my chin, pulling my face closer to his as he closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against mine, making my eyes widen in surprise. I tensed up a bit, then closed my eyes, slowly starting to relax as I kissed him back. Naruto then broke the kiss, and grinned at me, making me blush even more_. I...I actually did it... _I thought to myself, in shear shock and happiness. _I kissed him! I really kissed him! _


End file.
